


Lost in the Music

by Ineia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Musicians, uh basically minstrels in this royal!au thing and it's pretty simple and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineia/pseuds/Ineia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meruem is a king, and he is fascinated by a certain blind minstrel's music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangobread](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tangobread).



> For Tangobread! It's my first time writing Komugi and Meruem, but I hope you like it!
> 
> NOTE: I do not own Hunter x Hunter and its related media. However the plot of this story, and other aspects I created, are my own work, derived from Hunter x Hunter.

     There are many rules in the royal palace, but the one that tended to cause the least problems was the rule that all activities were supposed to shut down as soon as the king finished his day and retreated to bed.

     Of course, it wasn’t a rule that was absolute.  It was understood that the various servants should pack up and wind down what they were doing as soon as the king went to his room.  Fires can take time to put out, animals need their last feedings, it was expected about an hour after the king goes to his room that everything be closed down.

     Though there was no king in the kingdom of Chimera, there was a prince, and as the heir to the throne, his departure from court at the end of the night served as the standard for which to end the day.

     The prince himself often had dreams, and they weren’t often bad dreams (just odd dreams), but he would not be able to fall asleep quickly again, so he would walk about the empty and silent palace.  Lost in the murkiness of his mind post-dream, he would wander, and his wanderings provided no clarity, but they brought calm, if not peace, to him.

     So when the prince heard what he believed to be piano being played softly from across the palace, he was surprised.

     In the past days, he’d been very busy and always been so tired that he had no dreams, but even though he had been tired, the dreams had come once again, pulled him out of sleep and willed him to amble around.

     The piano’s music came from the grand hall, which was set up for a great feast the following day.  Briskly, the royal followed the sound but as he neared the room, the music stops.

     “ _It did not sound bad_ ,” the prince thought as he turned the final corner to enter the large chamber.

      The creak of a door echoed as a small figure slid speedily out of the room and gently closed the door behind them.

     For a moment, the prince stood just far enough in the shadows to not be seen as he watched the figure let out a sigh and turn to walk opposite the direction from which the man stood.

     The sound of a boot (the prince couldn’t help but put boots on whenever he left his room, even in the middle of the night, it helped him assert his dominance if only internally) hitting the ground as the prince stepped out of the shadows made the figure stiffen and whip around in a defensive position.

     “What are you doing?” asked the prince.  The figure squeaked,

     “Your r–royal highness, Prince Meruem!” gulped the figure who immediately bows and approached Meruem slightly.

     “The entire palace should be asleep, or quiet, and no one should be playing an instrument, as you must be aware.”

     The figure appeared to be a boy, a small one, who looked terrified.  He nodded, bowing again and not returning to standing as he speaks,

     “I apologize, your royal highness, I am foolish and will accept any punishment!”

     Without hesitation, Meruem hit the boy on the back of his head, hard.

     Not flinching at the blow, the boy lowered his head more, before standing and apologizing again.

     In truth, Meruem could have likely shattered the boy’s skull with if he used all the force he could, but even he who was considered cruel and cold hearted by his people could not kill a child easily, and not for such a simple reason.  He had begun to learn where there are boundaries and the duties of having power.  Killing innocents was a boundary he could not cross.

     “What is your name?” Meruem inquired.

     “Gon Freecs, your highness.”

     “You are the minstrel who will perform tomorrow at the feast.”

     “Yes, your highness.  W—I wanted to see the instruments before the feast, and to play them before the performance.”

     “Do not break the rules again.  You are a guest of the royal court, and have not taken any significant punishment this time, but that will not be the case if there is an incident in the future.”

     “Of course, your royal highness,” Gon bowed again.

     “Sleep,” Meruem said, turning around.  He walked a few steps before turning back to Gon, “You do have a big day tomorrow, correct?”

     Smiling, Gon nodded, bowed once more, and ran off.

     Meruem returned to his room soon after meeting the musician who had been invited as a guest from a small village only known because of his playing.  Tomorrow was the feast in which royalty from nearby countries would come and meet, in a great celebration for the holiday of Samsirch.

     Without a doubt, Meruem knew that the event would also be a political one, and unions and alliances would be discussed more than the spirit of Samsrich.

     As Meruem fell back asleep, he was vaguely aware that tomorrow could change his life.

      Meruem was almost of age to become king, and many of the allied countries were aware that when a prince becomes king, he needs a queen, or if not needs, is expected to have one.  A royal marriage between him and the many different royals coming to Chimera would not be unheard of.

     But from the sound of the piano, Meruem was pleased that even if he was forced into a marriage the following day, there would be good music in the background.

 

×

 

     There many dignitaries present at the Samsrich gathering.

     Prince Zushi of the Court of Heavensa Rena was polite, and watching an nine year old diccuss worldly politics comprehensively with clueless lower (and some higher) nobles was interesting.

     King Kurapika of the Court of Kurta interacted with all the other leaders alongside his Chancellor Leorio, who also happened to be the physician of Kurta.  In an assassination on all royal members of the Kurta as well as the entire royal court, Kurapika (the prince who had just become 17, of age for the Kurta people) was the only royal survivor and was crowned king.  It had only happened a few months ago, so it was Kurapika’s first Samsrich as a King, but the Kurta had been significantly weakend and disheartened when the entire royal court was killed.

     Queen Biscuit of the Court of Krueger, Queen Meoldy of Yorknew, Duke Hisoka of no one was quite sure where he just tended to show up, and others were all present and had interesting things to say and their political actions were relevant, but in truth, they were not important.

     Only one royal family really mattered, the Court of Greenhat.

     The Court of Greenhat was the royal family of the Zoldycks, and it was an odd royal family.

     The oldest member present at the Samsrich was not actually the king; Zeno Zoldyck stepped down for his son, though he was still heavily involved in royal affairs.  Silva Zoldyck was king and ruled alongside his queen, Kikyo Zoldyck.  They had several sons and one daughter.  The most peculiar thing about the family was that the line of succession did not go by what child was born first, but rather a choice by the parents, and apparently hair color.    

     So was the case of young Killua Zoldyck, third son of the royals.

     Before the feast began, there was mingling, and Meruem spoke to many people he did not know or care about, but he did not speak with Killua, though he was slightly curious.

     He had heard that the boy (Killua was 12 if he recalled correctly, though honestly there was so many different nobles to know and names and ages and role in royal courts to remember he might be 21, but Meruem would not care in the slightest) did not want to be royal, and did not want to be the heir.

     Meruem wanted to not be bored, he was always so bored, the world was so mudane.  And this Killua child would be so fun to speak with, relieving his boredom if only for a moment.

     So when the feast began, and the members of the various courts took their places, Meruem was glad that Killua sat at his side at the head of the table.  The Chimeran royal deduced that the various courts and families had been seated by their title.  As Meruem was the head of the Chimeran court and host, he sat at the head of the feast.  But, despite being the leader of his respective court, he was not a king, so he was seated with Killua and Zushi, both princes and heirs.  On their sides were some other heirs Meruem did not care about and did not care to learn about.  On the tables perpendicular, there were the kings and queens.  Most other tables sat the various nobility with more unique titles.

     Zushi made small talk with Meruem about the ascent to the throne when he turned 17 and become of age in a few months, Killua said nothing, until Meruem asked if his father would step down when he became of age, as his grandfather had done.

     “I wouldn’t take the throne even if he did, Prince Meruem.”

     “Why?” Meruem asked, “Prince Killua, it would be natural for you to take the throne eagerly.”

     Killua looked off to the curtain several yards in front of the table that covered where the performance by the minstrels would be, but his eyes were glassy and it didn’t look like he was really looking at anything,

     “When people ask you ‘what do you want,’ you always know?”

     “ _To not to bored_ ,” Meruem automatically thought.  The Zushi boy made an affirmative sound.

     Killua looked to his fellow heirs,

     “I don’t.  I don’t know when or if I will.”

     “You will,” Zushi said, Meruem was surprised by the sureness is his voice, “Prince Killua, you definitely will.  Something, maybe even someone, will help you find a purpose.”

     “Do you think a single person can give life purpose?” Killua asked, obviously doubtful.

     “Probably, and if they themselves don’t give life purpose, they help purpose be found.”

     Killua looked away, frowning.

     Zushi spoke with Meruem, who quickly bored of the over-cheerful boy.  It was a relief when a herald played a trumpet,

     “The performance will now begin!”

     The curtains covering the stage parted.  The Court of Greenhat had provided their own minstrel, and the Chimerans had as well, with Gon.  So it was not a shock that two people were on stage, a girl sitting at a piano, and Gon, who stood near a table with a violin case and was readying his instrument.

     The girl stares at the piano, her hands in her lap, eyes closed, as Gon positions his violin.  He smiles to himself as he carefully holds the instrument and grabs the bow from where it lay in its case, gently moving it and hovering over the strings.

     The smile on the boy's mouth fades, and the atmosphere around him becomes tense, his jaw sets, and Gon begins to play.

     Meruem had never been particularly awed by music.  He had always considered it to be a lesser art, what you heard was meant to be in the background, not to be the focus.

     And Meruem had not attended a feast where the performance was simply music being played.

     Often minstrels would play songs but sing and interact with the audience, naming Knights who listened and telling their tales.  Minstrels were story tellers, but Gon, and evidently the girl...

     They were something different.

     The music that came from Gon's violin was like lightning, striking and electrifying.  But it was also thunder, loud and booming.

     Meruem was fascinated, the boy who had been foolish and sheepishly addressed the Prince the night before was gone, this Gon, this Gon was someone completely unique.

Gon played for a long time, and the music built up, growing louder and faster until it reached a climax where there was a beat of silence after a high and fierce last note.  He played the music down and ended with a strong few notes before he lowered his violin.

     The room was stunned.

     In the past, the minstrels would be the entertainment of the event, but no one expected a minstrel like Gon.

     Meruem was slightly unsure why he had heard piano the night previous when it seemed that Gon played violin.  It dawned on him that the girl and Gon had been sneaking about together, and he had just not been aware.  But none of what transpired the night before seemed to matter when the girl began to play.

     Softly, her fingers almost brushed the keys of her instrument, like a paintbrush on canvas, but she spread color to the air, not to the paper.

     Unlike Gon, whose music had been loud and had no reins, her music seemed under more of a control, more steady.

     Perhaps it was just that the piano had a different sound than the violin, but the girl's music sounded beyond better than Gon's to Meruem's ears.  Anything that Gon's music made Meruem feel was exemplified by the playing of the girl.

Her fingers danced along the keys, and Meruem felt warm, something in what she was playing...  It made him feel–.  He didn't know, he couldn't pinpoint what.  He felt light, he felt—happy?  Content.  Joyful.

     But it was deeper than jubilance; it touched his soul, his core.

     He wanted to hear it forever, listen to her song that she did not sing, hear the words she played but did not speak.

     When she finished, Meruem felt disappointment fill him up.  She closed eyes which he hadn't noticed she opened, but her fingers still rested on the keys, was she not done?

     There was a rapid few notes played from Gon, whom Meruem had been paying no attention to, and Gon smiled; a different smile then when he prepared to play, it was a focus and eagerness in it.  He looked to the girl as he played, and what he played was beautiful and raw, but Meruem still couldn't really look at Gon.

     The girl was enchanting, actually, her music was.  It still echoed in his ears, even as Gon played, he only heard the faint reminisce of the girl.

     His gaze was fixated on her as Gon's second (and significantly shorter) act ended, and right as he stopped, the girl began.

     Meruem realized that Gon and the girl were competing, as she played something similar to what he had, but made it grander and longer, and as she finished, Gon would start again.

It went on for a long time until finally the girl played a piece so wonderful that Gon let out a laugh and played a clearly different song, to which the girl played with him, the juxtaposition of music gone, and a unity formed.

     By the time they both stopped playing, Meruem could not tell if twenty minutes had passed or if it had been hours that he had listened.

     No one clapped as the two ended their final set as a pair, they were too stunned and captivated.

     Meruem stood from the head of the table where he sat and began to applaud.

Immediately other stood, and the onlookers to their performance gave an ovation for a solid few minutes until Meruem finally sat.

     A herald walked in front of where the pair of astonishing minstrels stood and spoke,

     "Minstrel Gon Freecs, guest of the Court of Chimera, played the violin.  Minstrel Komugi, music laureate of the Court of Greenhat played the piano.  The piece was called original piece played was called 'Departure,' composed by Masatoshi Ono, the following songs were composed by the minstrels jointly and originally.  The feast will begin shortly."

     The herald left and conversation resumed.

     Meruem looked to Prince Killua next to him, who looked frozen.

     "That was incredible," the boy whispered it seemed to himself, but Meruem was the only one who could hear, "That Gon—he was amazing."

     "Your music laureate was stunning, Prince Killua."

Killua looked to Meruem and though he composed himself, there was still a dazedness in his eyes,

     "Thank you Prince Meruem, she was, and no matter how many times I hear her play I'm still stricken by her music, but Gon..." the boy trailed off momentarily, "I'd never heard anything like that before."

 

×

 

     Meruem found it slightly peculiar that it was the second night in a row he heard piano playing, though initially he was not sure if it was actually a piano being played somewhere in the palace or the memory of Komugi's playing repeating in his ears as he aimlessly moved through the building.  The feast had gone late into the night, but he still could not sleep.

     When he was sure he was not imagining the music, he moved to the source of it, the grand hall yet again unsurprisingly.

     He entered the hall and for the half a second where he heard the music at full volume without being muffled through the doors and by distance, he was again beguiled by the playing of who he saw to be Komugi.

     The girl let out a squeak as he entered, the doors creaking, and ceased playing, much to Meruem's chagrin.  Her eyes shut again, and Meruem got the impression perhaps she liked to shut them before and after she played.  She sat utterly still and Meruem spoke questionably,

     "In the presence of your own ruler do you not address or acknowledge them?  Or do you find that being a member of the court of Greenhat in the country of Chimera means Chimeran rules do not apply to you?"

     "Y-y-your ro-royal highness!  I apologize great Prince, I know I sh-should not be awake and making a rac-racket at this hour!  My greatest apologies, I will leave at onc–"

     "No, you do not need to leave yet—now that you have properly shown respect and since I am here, I wish for you to play, I was enraptured by your earlier performance, I would like to hear more."

     "O-of-of co-course, yo-your royal hi-highness!"

     Nervously Komugi's hands returned to the keys, but she relaxed as her eyes opened and she began to play again.  Compared to her playing at the feast, she was quieter, but so late at night the lessened noise was appreciated.  However, regardless of volume, the spellbinding effect her music had did not change.

     Meruem sat and listened, for how long he was not sure, until finally he said to stop.

Komugi instantly ceased.

     "How long have you been playing the piano?" asked Meruem.

     "Sin-since I was f-fi-five."

     "How old are you now?"

     "Fif-fifteen."

     "How do you play so well?"

     "Th-there is not a tr-trick, your ro-royal highness, you jus-st pr-practice v-very much."

     "I see.  Why do you play then?"

     "I g-g-got good at th-the piano quickly s-so I made mo-money for my family, your r-royal highness."

     "Why the piano, could you not get a simpler job?"

     "W-well, I sh-showed tal-l-lent with the piano before I co-could do real w-wo-work, be-besides, being bl-blind I'm not go-good at much anyways."

     Meruem was taken aback,

     "You're blind?"

     "Y-yes!  My cane is right-t here," Komugi lifted a cane from where it was leaning on the side of her bench, "If y-you look at my ey-eyes, they l-look d-different as well."

     "Do you only open them when you play then?"

     "Y-you noticed?"

     "Yes."

     "O-oh."

     There was a pause, and Meruem took a chance,

     "This is not something I would want you to feel obliged to do, but if you are interested, I would like you to join the Court of Chimera as our Minstrel Laureate, Greenhat's equivalent of music laureate."

     In actuality, Meruem had just made up the title Minstrel Laureate, but he knew he wanted Komugi to be part of his court and to hear her perform her music again and again and again.

     Komugi let out an alarmed "AHHH" at the proposition and waved her hands wildly,

     "S-s-sorry but I am n-not sure I c-can or co-could I-I–"

     "It is not an order, it is an offer, I have no power to tell you to accept, even if you were a citizen of this country.  You should sleep on it, thank you for your playing."

     "I-I-I-I–.  I will sl-sleep and th-thank you for having me as your guest, y-your royal highness."

     "You know how to return to your quarters I assume?"

     "Yes, your r-royal highness!"

     "Then until tomorrow."

     Meruem left the antsy girl and returned to his room, a vague feeling in his chest, was it hope?  Hope she would join the Chimeran court?  Eagerness to hear her play?  Something, it was something that filled him up and made him happy.  He could not tell what it was.

 

×

 

     Meruem hated variables.  He wanted Komugi to be in his court, and she was a variable.  She could say no, if he did, he’d have to turn to her superiors.  All of the Zoldycks were variables, but he knew one fact about Killua, and that was that he was fascinated by Gon’s playing, the same way Meruem was fascinated by Komugi’s.  He could use that to his advantage.

     In the morning, breakfast was void of many older adult nobles of age.  The words “hung over” came to mind when wondering why.

     Lower class citizens of the palace ate before the royals entered, but Meruem liked to rise early, even if he did not sleep at all.  He bumped into to Killua (actually turning a corner and almost hitting him, for if he were an ignorant servant touching the king without permission must be punished) and suggested they go to breakfast together.

     As they enter the grand hall, there are straggling servants leaving and Meruem spots the two people he is looking for.  One variable down.

     “Minstrel Gon, Music Laureate Komugi, come forth and dine with us. I did not express how I enjoyed your performance, and I am sure Prince Killua shares that sentiment.”

     “Oh, your royal highness, your applause was more than enough thanks,” Gon smiled.

     “Y-yes, G-G-Gon is correct, your ro-royal highness-s-s!” Komugi agreed.

     “Still, eat with us, some new faces would make good company,” Meruem insisted.

     “As you wish then, your royal highness, oh, and you as well, your royal highness Prince Killua.”

     Killua looked away and the four sat to eat.

     “Have you ever wanted to travel, Minstrel Gon?” Meruem asked after eating some food.

     “Yes, your royal highness, coming here to the palace was an amazing experience I would love to see more of the world.”

     “Gon, you should come to our palace when we host Samsrich, you’d be great at our court,” Killua said.

     “That’d be great, your royal highness!” Gon exclaimed.

     “Honestly, if your court doesn’t need you,” Killua stated and glanced to Meruem, “You could return with us.”

     “Oh—I wou–.  Well, I may be needed, since I only just came to this court,” Gon peers at Meruem, “I would love to, otherwise.”

     Many variables, but Killua’s taking to Gon’s playing and offer was made exactly to Meruem’s plan.

     “I would not mind Minstrel Gon leaving, but since I was so touched by the music last night, I do want some sort of minstrel of such caliber in the court.”

     “Minstrel Komugi, she is of such caliber, don’t you think?” Killua wondered, and Meruem nodded, “We should trade minstrels!”

     “ _I couldn’t have put better words in your mouth_ ,” Meruem thinks as he repressed a satisfied smirk.

     “Minstrel Komugi, would that be acceptable for you?” Killua asked, “You could live here, for a year, until next Samsrich, or as long as you like really, and Meruem will pay you instead.”

     “Y-y-your royal highness, as long-g as money gets-s-s to my family, I would b-be very pleased-d to be part-t of your court.”

     Meruem is pleased.

 

×

 

     Every night, Meruem woke and walked to the Grand Hall, and Komugi was always playing.

     Often he asked her about how she played, and how she learned, but almost as often he ended up telling Komugi about his day and his life.

     One night, as Meruem stood to leave, he watched Komugi as she expectedly waited for him to leave.

     “Y-your royal highness?”

     “I shall walk you back to your chambers.”

     “Th-th-that’s not necessary, your royal h-hi-highness!”

     “I will walk you back.”

     Komugi gaped and waved her hands and muttered and seemed very flustered, but stood up and nervously walked out the grand hall from a side door, and Meruem walked by her side.

     Komugi thanked Meruem many times before going into her room, and Meruem put a hand on her shoulder and said goodnight.

     As Meruem walked back to his own room, he thought about why he walked her back, after the few months that the met her in the grand hall and listened to her playing then just letting her go back on her own.

     Why…  Did he…?

     Did he care?

 

×

 

     After Meruem became king, shortly after his mother’s passing, he had an epiphany.  Meruem realized that it was not Komugi’s music that he was really looking forward to each night, it was Komugi herself.

 

×

 

     It was later he realized that Komugi’s smiles and the way she always blushed and smiled when he told her goodnight that perhaps she looked forward to his company too.

 

×

 

     And lastly, Meruem realized, the Court of Chimera would not go much longer without a queen.


End file.
